


A Family

by mikado214



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, POV Second Person, The Grimm Troupe DLC (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikado214/pseuds/mikado214
Summary: You are born into a world you don't understand.But thankfully, a gentle presence is here to guide you.
Relationships: Grimmchild & The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Asked for prompts on hollow knight server and someone suggested some found family in between Ghost and Grimmchild so obviously as a simple gay I obliged. Although I feel like it ended up more focusing on the event of the grimm troupe DLC through the eyes of the grimmchild, it was still really fun to write! Hope you all enjoy it.

You came into this world with few bearings.  
You were small, weak.  
You could hear, feel, and make small noises to express yourself.  
But the world around you was dark.  
It was confusing, but a presence was there to help you.  
You were unsure of who or what it was, but what you knew is that it was kind.  
It fed you, gave you warmth.  
It held you when you were too tired to fly.  
You travelled together, for a long time you think, but you had no way of being entirely sure.

And then, suddenly, you saw.  
In front of you, a tall figure, with a deep raspy voice. He seemed pleased with how much you grew.  
You turn around and see someone much smaller. And without hesitation, you fly toward them and nuzzle against their face, this was them! The kind presence, the caring warmth, you just knew it despite having never seen them.  
The little knight seemed surprised but happy, letting out small chirps much like you and patting your head. The tall man seemed amused   
“I see that both you and my child get along well.”  
Child? Was he your father? He did seem familiar… You weren’t fully sure of what was a family though.   
Whatever it was, you feel like it is much more close to what you feel toward this little knight than how you feel toward this man.  
After all, he was a stranger.

And so both you and the knight went back to travelling. You learned that their name was Ghost. Much like you, they could only communicate through little noises, but they were very good at making themselves understood through drawings in the dirt. Many people might think that with both of you being unable to talk, it would make things harder, but it actually granted them a mutual understanding. Others might get confused, but they could understand the subtlety of their chirps. A sad and happy chirps sound extremely different, and it’s a thing that people didn’t seem to understand.  
You two became even closer than before. You layed next to them on benches, feeling safe and happy because they were close. And now you were even able to help them! Along with vision, your body evolved in a way that made you able to produce little flames.  
The first time you did it, Ghost turned toward you once they had defeated the enemy and looked so proud and excited. They were jumping up and down, amazed at you had just done. You did it again, this time throwing the flame in no particular direction, just to show off, and their praise intensified and they hugged you close. They were so excited to see you grow and doubled their effort to find more grimmkins to slay, to feed you more warmth.  
After three, you both took the stag back to Dirtmouth, and there your father waited for you. Something about you felt different, something you couldn’t quite explain. Without truly understanding, you felt attracted toward your father. You went into his cloak to sleep. The last thing you saw was a confused Ghost, and you felt a bit bad. You wanted to stay with them! But something bigger than you was forcing you to go into that cloak to sleep. Something out of this world.

When you awoke, you once again felt your body change, and suddenly, a new feeling appeared.  
Smelling.  
Ghost looked relieved to see you again, and they took you in their arm. You felt sorry for worrying them, you nuzzled against them and purred reassuringly. You were fine after all! Stronger than ever even! Ghost looked tired. You wondered what happened while you were asleep. You both went to the bench to rest. You weren’t tired, but still layed next to Ghost, pretending to sleep so that they wouldn’t fill alone.

The world was filled with so many rich scents you couldn’t even imagine before, it was wonderful!  
Upon discovering that you gained a new sense, Ghost took you all around Hallownest to make you smell different things. You discovered the fresh smell of Greenpath, the smell of wet stone in the city of tears.  
You did not like the foul smell of the royal waterways, and made disgusted noise that greatly amused Ghost. The little trickster… They knew how bad it would smell! You playfully push them into the water as an act of revenge, taken off guard they fall into it, and get out soaked and smelly. Now it’s your turn to laugh! Ghost seemed annoyed at first, but ended up joining you in your laughter. How fun it was, to annoy your family you thought, you should do that more often.  
As an apology for the fool smell, Ghost took you in a recluse area in Greenpath, where layed a single white flower. It was gorgeous and had such a delicate smell. Ghost seemed contemplative of the place as if it carried heavy memories you did not fully understand. You layed on their shoulder, trying to support them the best you could.

And then the both of you went back on your quest of feeding you. The grimmkins were getting harder, but Ghost was strong, and you were getting stronger too, so you two took care of them fairly easily.  
Despite having beaten all three grimmkins, there was still one last pin on Ghost map indicating there was one flame left. You two were curious, and so took the stag to deepnest.  
There you found Brumm, looking complentative, holding the finale flame. He talked about many complicated things, things you didn’t fully understood, a song, a dance, a ritual.  
“If you wish to silence this endless song, meet me where it began.”  
You were confused, what song was he talking about?  
Weren’t songs meant to be beautiful? Why would he want to end one that is endless? Could a song even be endless?  
Where did it began?  
You turned back toward Ghost, who seemed deep in thought.  
They looked back at you and seemed to realise implications you did not understand. They took you into their arm like they did so many times, but this time it felt different, heavier.  
They went back to the tent, and there found your father asleep. A flash of light and before you could really understand it, Ghost joined him. They both slept for a long time, and after a while you started getting tired, so you fell asleep curled up against them.  
You awoke to the tent being gone.  
And more importantly for the first time in your life you saw colors.  
You felt a strange force within you, that you did not understand. Ghost awoke shortly after.  
You might not fully understand what just happened.  
But what you knew is that you still had your family to your side, and that’s the only thing you needed to be happy.


End file.
